Enterprises
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: THE NEXT GENERATION and ENTERPRISE crossover.In 2380,the Enterprise DI must face the greatest enemies of the Federation, who joined forces for a common aim: destroy the federation destroying the Enterprise NX01. Chapter 8 add. please R&R complete!
1. Chapter one: new friends,old enemies

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star treck saga.(the only thing I own is Commander Celian Lapierre and her mother's planet, Endoria. (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!) 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

Chapter 1: Old Friends, new Enemies.

U.S.S. Enterprise DI, 2380.

"I'm an alien. I mean, not physically. In that way, I am human. Sure, genetically speaking I am half-Terrestrial and half-Endorian, but who is able to tell that? Humans and Endorians are so…equal. However, I feel I am an alien, both on Earth and on Endoria. Probably this is the reason I decided to join the fleet, to find a new home, or at least to find where my heart belongs.…"

Jean Luc looked at the woman sat in front of him; Commander Celian Lapierre was more than 30, had black long hair and green eyes. She was not very tall, and there was something in her eyes made him think she was quite cold and she had suffered a lot in her brief life. Jean Luc knew Celian and her history; he understood why she felt that way. She came from Endoria, a planet with a straight matriarchal culture; her mother's family ruled most of the planet; when her mother was 20, went to Earth as a diplomatic. Here she met Marius Lapierre, Celian's father. Dalia did not want to fall in love with him, but it happened. Grow up in a land where people teach you about how women are superior to men, and how Endorians are superior to everybody else, can mean two things: or you hate the rest of the universe, or you are scared from it and run away. Delia opted for the second one; she escaped, with Celian growing up in her body. When the baby was born, she manifested the mental abilities of all the Endorians; she was able to move objects and communicate with the mind. In addition, she was intelligent and curious, like her father, Marius, a man of science and an explorer.

Year by year, her curiosity increased, like the hate her people felt. No one told her about her father, about her mother's mistake. And she, a child, was not able to understand why they felt that way. When she finally knew the truth, she decided to escape, to go to her father's home. She was 12. Some years later, she decided to join the fleet, and now, after years and years, she was the new Commander of the Enterprise.

"Did I mention how happy I'm to have you here, by my side?" Jean Luc asked her, shaking her right hand.

"Sure, Captain Piccard, you already mentioned it. And I can tell you I'm feeling exactly the same."

Celian and Jean Luc woke up from their chairs and went out from the Captain's office. They made a brief tour of the ship and the Captain made her known the entire crew. Celian was happy of her new life: she spent the last 7 years on the Voyager II, and then the promotion arrived. She was a commander now. On the Enterprise, the most famous ship in the universe, and her captain was Jean Luc Piccard, Uncle Jean Luc! He was one of the greatest friends of her father, he saw her grow up, he saw the most important moments of her life… He saw the beautiful ones and the horrible ones. He was like a member of the family, and she knew he felt the same for her and her father and his family.

"How's the admiral?" he finally asked her while they were outside the machine room. He was smiling, showing what he felt for that man.

"Well – she answered with the same smile – he is fine. I miss him and the others very much, because it is since I went on the Voyager II, I did not come back to Earth. I call them every day, or they call me, and he seems fine."

"Is he in Paris?"

"Yeah, he is back in Paris. My stepmother and my brother are ok, too. Everybody made me promise to tell you -hi-"

Piccard entered the room, where LaForge was giving orders to his men and speaking with Data.

"Data, Geordie, she is Celian Lapierre, new commander of the Enterprise."

"Commander Celian Lapierre, the askani of Ronian. There are a lot of informations about you and your people in my databases."

"I guess you're commander Data?" she asked him, but truly it was more an affirmation.

"Askani? What does it mean?" Geordie asked Data, who turned the head into the man's direction and started to give the requested informations, like he was an encyclopedia.

"Ronian: one of the five reigns of Endoria; Askani: the endorian title for the royal princess. Planet Endoria, entered in the Federation 49 years ago, populated from a human population, with a matriarchal tradition. Form of government: monarchy; each reign has a ruler. One of them, Ronian, is ruled by Queen Dalia, commander Lapierre's mother. The entire planet is smaller then the Earth and has 300.000.000 of habitants c.a., with mental powers like telepathy and telekinesis."

"My mother is no more the queen, like I'm no more an askani. Some weeks ago, in her reign, there was a rebellion. My mother and all our family was forced to escape in an other reign, one of our alleys. She is still scared to death; she thought they wanted to kill her and all the others." She explained quiet but with a shadow of sadness.

"Oh- he exclaimed amazed – a great lack of data. I must control the databases again. If you want to excuse me…" the robot said going away.

"He is a very expansive kind, isn't him?" she was not sure about what to say about Data. She knew he was a robot, but also a member of the crew, who made the academy and a career. She heard a lot about him, about the fact, he was no more a simple robot, but now it was an individual.

"It's simply Data. But believe me, he is better this way than with the emotional chip."

"Oh, it's not a too big problem. He remembers me about the E.H.M. of the Voyager II."

"What? Did you really use it? Why?"

"Our doctor died some hours later we left New Deep Space 9, when we were attacked by hostile aliens. We had no choice, so we activated it."

"Like the original Voyager did… - Geordie told her. - Exploration can be dangerous, we know it, too."

"Now, if you want to excuse us, I must take my commander on the command bridge. In addition, she needs to know our counselor, too. His name is Solon and he is from Vulcan." They went out from the room, in direction of the turbo-elevator.

"I'll give you the honor" he said her, smiling. She smiled at him, too, and proudly and excited she pronounced two words: "Command Bridge".

Few instants later, they were both there. "Officials on bridge!" a young alien boy, an Ensign, said. All the crew made the military salutation.

"Retired" the captain said, sitting on his chair. On his right there was Celian and, on the other side, his counselor, the Vulcanian Solon. He looked younger than she did, but Celian knew too well Vulcanian aged differently from Humans. Maybe, he was much, much, much older than she was.

_Did you really say I am cold? Compared to him, I am like a torch…._ She mentally said to her Captain.

"Captain! – The female communications officer exclaimed – a communication! The code coincides with the Searchmaster ones!"

"On screen!" he said.

On the big screen where before there was the spectacle of the dark blue sky full of stars, now, there was the imagine of a disturbed communication, coming from an other federal ship, the Searchmaster, one of the biggest, more modern and newest ships of all the Federation . A middle-aged man, who they understood to be the captain since his degrees and his uniform, was searching to tell them something. His voice was not only worried…but also scared, terrified. Something was wrong. Absolutely.

"….attack…vital system…lo…drones…not…wn….sp…he…light…" the communication ended, leaving the present without words.

"How long for arrive at their position?" Piccard asked his helmsman.

"More or less two hours – a young human man, blonde, in his thirties, answered – at the maximum velocity."

"Helmsman, trace the course, - Piccard said with courage and determination- we must help the Searchmaster! Or at least, we must try!"

Two hours later. Last known position of the U.S.S. Searchmaster.

Once arrived at the position of the Searchmaster, the Enterprise found only an almost destroyed ship. The proud of the Federation, the invincible newest product of the best minds of the entire known space, was almost destroyed; her dead body laid in front of them, surrounded by on obscure enemy, a so strong one, able to defeat them in a so brief time…

"Vital signs?" Piccard asked. But he already knew the answer.

"I'm scanning the entire ship – a young female officer said – but it seems there are no survivors.

"And what about the vital system?"

"Lost. There are no possibilities to find survivors. The entire crew of the Searchmaster is dead."

"My God, there where more then 1500 persons on that ship…- Celian said – the only positive thing is that it was only a military ship and there were no civilians on board…"

"Wait! – The same officer said – there is trace of electric activity! And the scans found something!"

"Maybe is coming from some system on the ship" Piccard said.

"No, there are no correlation between the activity and the ship."

"I don't like it – Celian said – it's a bad sign…"

"I think the same – Jean Luc said – I had a terrible intuition when I heard the communication from the Searchmaster…"

"Borgs. I think it, too. I have the same fear. And if they are really them…- she asked him, looking in his worried eyes – what can we do?"

"May I suggest expecting them to make the first move?" Solon said.

"Accepted – the Captain said – but everybody ready for the fight! Red alarm, shields on. I will not attack them, but if they will attack us, we will ready to react. Officers, in my office!" Piccard was ready for everything. Not only he know the Borgs and what they did… he know also how they thought. He has been a member of their collectivity. He promised to himself to let it happen never again. Nor to him or to others. Death, he know, was best than a life as Borg.

He went in his office, followed by his officers, but, a few seconds they entered the room, a known figure appeared mysteriously.

"Q! – the captain, who knew him best, said – what are you doing here?" Jean Luc felt as he smelt the smell of scorched. Something was decisively wrong.

_Q? _Celian asked mentally her mentor_ that Q? The famous one?_

_Yeah _he answered like disgusted _that Q. and, as you already understood, I do not like him or his people. Where there are they, there also great troubles._ "Q, what do you want?"

"Please … - he answered desperately – please help me…help us."

"Q – Data told him – be quiet and tell us what happened."

"They… They arrived from an other dimension…. A dimension that is very different from our one and your one…. They have mental powers, great mental powers….They used them to win us…We weren't able to battle them so we called the Borgs in our help, we heard they were enemies, but they decided to became allies, because the Borgs convinced them of the presence of a common aim…"

"What aim?"

"Jean Luc, you delude me. What is their aim, you asked me. Well, I will answer you. Their aim is their usual aim. It's simple… they want to destroy the humans and the Federation."

"Coming back in time? It looked me the Searchmaster captain told something about a space headlight."

"Good work, captain – he said applauding – it's exactly what they want to do. And what they'll do, thanks to my people."


	2. Chapter two: enemies

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star treck saga.(the only thing I own is Commander Celian Lapierre and her mother's planet, Endoria. (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 2: enemies

U.S.S. Enterprise DI, 2380.

"What? – Jean Luc exclaimed, furious – what they want to do? What do you and your damn people did?" he shouted, trying to hit the alien creature, who vanished in front of him to re-appear at his shoulders.

"We didn't do anything! – He told them angry – not until now! We're innocent; we tried only to defend ourselves!"

"Speak clearly – the commander said – what happened?"

Q made appear a chair at his shoulders and sat. He united the hands under the chin and started to tell his story, again, but now in a better way.

"They arrived suddenly. We do not know how it happened, or how they found us. We neither know why they attacked us. We tried to defend ourselves, but we failed…their mental powers were too great for us; they were able to block our mental abilities. We did not know what to do. And we decided to do the only thing we thought could save us: we called who we knew as their enemies…the Borgs. But…"

"But it didn't work, because they decided to collaborate to defeat us. – Jean Luc said, anger – But why? And who are they?"

"They don't have a name – Q answered – or at least we don't know or we didn't understand it. But the Borgs gave them the name of specie 8472. - He did a pause, a longer one, again, and then he started to look outside the large window of the captain's office, and looked to the stars. – They are technologically advanced, but they still do not know how time-travel. When the Borgs attacked them, they made a pact, a pact to destroy humanity…"

"The specie 8472? I know them, Admiral Janeway met them in the Delta Quadrant... – Celian said – but I thought they were our alleys. Or at least, that they weren't hostile. There's no sense…"

"But what the hell does this have to do with you and your people?" the captain shouted in Q's face.

"I already told you, my friend. They want – he answered calm – they want to destroy everyone is able to stop them. And they consider the Federation their greatest enemy."

"But you didn't answer our question. So I will ask you again – Celian said – what do you and your people have to do with this story? And what does all this mess has to do with time-travels?"

"Read my mind, babe."

"Only God knows what sort of garbage I could find in that basket. So, could you tell us what happened?"

"Ok, ok, you won, "commander". I'll tell what they want from us. They want us to destroy the Enterprise NX-01. No NX-01, no Federation…"

In that moment, something shot the Enterprise.

"Captain! – a female voice said from the communicator – They are attacking us!"

"Lost contact with bridge 4 and 17!" an other voice said. Jean Luc and his officers went back on Command Bridge.

"Deads or injureds?" the commander asked.

"No deads, some injureds. 2 graves." The girl who spoke for first said.

"Shields on! – Jean Luc said – teleport them to the infirmary! Captain to Dr. Crusher!"

"Crusher, I'm listening"

"We're teleporting to you several injureds. Be ready!"

"No problems. Crusher, I close."

The Enterprise was shot repeatedly, again and again, again and again…

"Since when the Borgs are so powerful?" Wolf, the chief of the security, asked.

"Here is LaForge, from machine room! – The commander said. His voice was covered from all the sort of noises – we are losing the shields! And the core is becoming unstable!"

"Maybe - Data, on Command Bridge, said – they're so powerful thanks to the help the specie 8472 gave them…"

"Forgive me… all of you." Was the last thing Q said before to disappear with them.

U.S.S Enterprise NX-01, 2157.

"Captain, the radar shows a ship near here" Sato, the young, Asiatic girl, Ensign, said, looking in to her Captain's direction, in Jonathan Archer's direction.

"Any communications?" he asked her.

"No, nothing"

"Travis, trace a course for this ship. Maybe they need help." Archer commanded.

"Immediately, Sir." Travis answered.

"Or maybe – Trip said at his right – they don't need our help, or it can be a trip. Listen Captain, I think at this point you know the space and the fact it can be dangerous and not everybody are as good as us. You can't risk the life of you own men for…"

"Be quiet Trip – Archer said interrupting his commander – nothing will happen. And I will send on the ship only a small group."

"Who are you thinking at?" the southern asked him.

"Reed, because it needs someone able with weapons; Sato, for her linguistic knowledge; the doctor, because someone can really needs medical help; and logically me and you. T'Pol will remain on the Enterprise; it needs someone who gives order."

"Acceptable" T'Pol said.

"For me it's ok. Teletransport?"

"Yes. We need also some suits. We don't know how the atmosphere on the ship is like. – He said – Captain to Reed and Doctor Phlox. Ready in teletransport room. He went immediately out from the bridge, followed by Trip and Sato.

When they entered in the teletransport room, their suits were ready for them, and Reed and the doctor were already getting dressed.

"Exactly, what's the problem? " Reed asked pulling up the zip of his suit.

"Well, my friend – Tripp answered with a sarcastic smile – it's only a probably empty ship. Or someone who doesn't need our help, someone who doesn't want to do with us or it can be a trap. Who knows?"

"Or it can be someone who needs desperately our help! – Archer said interrupting him, angry – don't discuss my orders!"

"I'm not discussing your orders, Captain, but I believed you had in major consideration you men's opinion!"

"I'm not going to discuss with you my orders, neither this time nor another one!"

"Yes Sir, like you command, sir" In Trip's face there was significant trace of what he thought. He did not answer, and he went under the teletransport, followed by all the others. A few seconds later, their bodies were molecularly broken down, to be recomposed again on the other ship.

"Never seen something likes that, and I'm an engineer who has seen almost all in the universe…- Trip said – and you?"

"It's absolutely new for me, too. The scans tell the atmosphere is breathable. We can put the suits off." Archer said.

"I think I know what we have to do with." Phlox said, worried and scared at the same time.

"What are you talking about, Phlox?" the captain asked him. He worried, too.

"Do you remind the time I was almost absorbed by the Borgs?"

"Are you telling us this is a Borg ship?"

"Reed, I'm sure. This is connected with Borgs. It is not one of their cubes, but they used their technology, here. – The scans he had in hand started to sound – it is…it is strange. It seems a vital human sign. It is... Over there…"

"Human? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Captain. Absolutely:"

"Other signs?"

"I'm scanning but I found only this one. We must keep attention, it can be a trap. The Borgs don't usually abandon their ships or leave survivors."

"What did I tell you?" Trip was now speaking with a smile. Archer returned; the tension between him and his best and oldest friend was gone away.

"Don't speak too soon, my friend. We do not know what is going to happen… - he returned serious and turned himself toward his men – ready for everything. The doctor is right; this is not a common Borg behaviour. Doctor, make way. We will cover you. Let's see what we have to do with…"

The five walked through the cold, metallic and empty corridors of the ship that was almost destroyed. The vital system was still working a miracle. They go ahead for more or fewer 30 minutes, during that the communications did not work for the interferences of the system of the ship. At the end, they arrive in front of a Borg alcove…

"The signs come from here" Phlox said.

"Tripp, Sato, let's see what you can do for the communications. We will open it. Go!"

The 3 forced the alcove and opened it, discovering in its inner a woman, without senses, who fall into Reed's arms. The doctor took his medical scans and analyzed immediately the brown-haired woman. In the same moment, Sato and Trip come back.

"Everything ok with communications. - He said to Jonathan. – who's she?"

"She was the person in the alcove. – Phlox explained – cicatrized tissue. Probably they tried to assimilate her, but they failed."

"Enterprise, here is Captain Archer. We need Teletransport for six. We found what we were looking for."

Enterprise NX-01, Infirmary

"How's our patient?" Archer asked entering the ambulatory followed by Reed.

"Oh, good morning. Captain, Lieutenant Reed. She is still sleeping, but I done few analyses that, among the other things, tell me she is fine. They gave me also the answer to our question…how she resisted to the assimilation process... - the alien doctor said with a proud smile – follow me, I want you see something… - he went near a screen, followed by the two men – let's see"

"We're not expert of genetic. – Reed said him – we understand this is a DNA fragment, but we can't understand ALONE why you believe is so special."

"Excuse me – he said them – you're right. First, it tells us everything on our mysterious woman. No pregnancies, no physical problems, excepted for a degradation of the sight cured, traces of many wounds, cured too. Probably 32-33. This is her natural hair colour. Last, the most important thing…do you remind I told you the scan found a human vital sign? Well, the scan was not totally right…

"Are you – Reed asked him – are you telling us she is an alien?"

"Not exactly. She is not totally an alien. Analyzing her DNA, I found that one of her parents, her dad, was terrestrial. Her mother's DNA fragment is similar to a terrestrial one, with only few small differences. I asked T'Pol's help. No one knows the space like them; I thought they probably know where she can come from. And I was right. "

"Go ahead." Archer said crossing his arms.

"Her mother comes from Endoria, a small planet similar to Earth for conformation and evolutive story. But the most interesting thigh is that she can't exist. The Endorians never had contacts with humans, T'Pol said they had also few contacts with all the others races. They're very closed and proud."

A light appeared in Jonathan's eyes. "Her clothes…where are they?" he asked.

"What? – Phlox asked him, without understand what his captain was thinking about - here they are. But frankly, I can't understand why you need them."

"I've… -Archer said them, insecure – I've only just remembered where I saw this uniform first… during one of the "travels" Daniels made me done, I… I saw some Starfleet officials… wearing this uniforms. I'm sure."

"Do you think she comes from the future? But if it's true, why did she come back?" Reed said, looking at the woman who was still sleeping. He did not believe she could come from the future. What reason could she have to come back in time? She looked so…normal. And needy of help.

"The drugs I gave her will lose their effect in less than half day; tomorrow morning she will be awake and you'll able to ask her everything."

Same place. The morning after.

Jonathan Archer entered the ambulatory again. The doctor told him the woman they rescued was now almost totally awake and able to speak and tell them if not everything, at least something. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a white pyjama, drinking a hot tea, a special blend Phlox did with some herbs from his home planet. It looked she liked it.

"Good morning to everybody – he said taking a seat near them – I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. I would ask you few questions."

The woman looked at him, and then she looked away, to the stars. She seemed sad and tired.

"I'm sorry- she stated – but…but I don't know how help you. Or how help myself." She answered crying.

"May I speak with you, Captain? – Phlox took the captain and went outside the room – I am sorry, but I do not think she can help you, now. She cannot answer your questions. She does not remember anything. I believe the assimilation process damaged her mind. In addition, I am not able to tell you if it is permanent or not. Her memory can came back in a mouth or more or less… I'm sorry."

"And we haven't the instruments to do a dating analysis…and we're too far from Earth to send her or her things to the command to understand who really she is."

"Did you already speak with the command, what did you tell them?"

"I said we found a damaged ship with only a woman on board, and I omitted the particulars. I don't want she became a sort of guinea pig…"

"Where will she stay? I don't think she can stay with…you haven't the intention…"

"Why not? Then, what do you want to do? We can't come back, there are ships or stations in light-years…or do you want to abandon her in the deep space?"

"In that case…but what do we do with her? We cannot call her only "you", if she will stay with us. Don't you believe she needs a name?"

"On Earth, when a person is found without memory and is not identifiable, it gives him, or her, the name John or Jane Doe. I think it's our case…"

"I'll ask her opinion."

Same place. 3 months later.

"Problems?"

"No, only sometimes a headache. And stomachache. Sometimes the food is really…I don't know if use the word "terrible","disgusting" or "dangerous"." She said him smiling. Jane was sitting on the bed while the doctor was controlling her.

"I can't do anything for the food, but I can give you some analgesics. And what about the memory? Changes?"

"nah, nothing – she answered getting vitally up – I don' remember nothing about myself or my life before I woke up. I do not know where I came from, where I belong, who I am. Doctor… - she said with low voice and eyes – do you believe one day I'll remember?"

"Jane, listen – he told her putting a hand on her shoulder – each case is different. I cannot tell you in a definitive way if you will remember or not. Maybe yes. Maybe not. No one knows, neither you nor me. But now there's only one thing you must absolutely remember…"

"There will be ever a place for you, here, at least until we don't make return to the Earth…" she said with a mix of sarcasm and bother.

"I see you already know everything."

"Everyone tell me exactly the same things. Everyone except T'Pol, I think she still believes I'm a sort of trap."

"Hello?" a male voice came from the entering.

"Lieutenant Reed, good morning. Any problems?" the Doctor asked him.

"I think he is here for me." Jane said smiling.

"We must do some tests." He answered, smiling at her, too, and giving her right arm.

"He is trying to teach me to shoot. I think I must go. See you soon, Doc." The half-alien woman said, crossing her arms, convincing Reed to retire the one he offered her. Malcolm followed Jane outside the ambulatory, and saw she was still smiling. In the last two months, she started to be not only more "open" with them, but also more…happy. It was no more a problem for her the lack of memory, or if it was, she was able to maintain the fact hidden to everybody. To him, too.

"You know – he said her whispering in her hears, going the nearest possible to her face- I don't have to teach you nothing. You've a great instinct."

"Thanks" she said shy, becoming red in face.

"I didn't know you were so shy" he said her, now at a certain distance, like he was making fun of her.

"There's a first time for everything, my dear Malcolm."

"You know, you are one of the three persons on the Enterprise who call me Malcolm and no Reed. Besides you, only the captain and the commander call me Malcolm"

"Do you prefer I call you Reed?" she asked serious and, it seemed him, sad.

"Absolutely no. I like it. It reminds me I am more than an officer. Here you are – he said stopping himself in front of a door – see you later?"

"Of course – she said smiling – you don't have not to ask. See you later, Malcolm." She said entering, after have give him a kiss on his right cheek. For few instants, he desired to answer her innocent kiss with a deeper, more passionate one; but for some reasons he did not. But he remained motionless, jammed in front of the closed door telling her only "Hi" and touching the cheek she kissed, like to convince himself it was not a dream.


	3. Chapter Three: memories and feelings

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star treck saga.(the only thing I own is Commander Celian Lapierre and her mother's planet, Endoria. (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 3: memories and feelings

"I believe you must tell her something." Reed heard from his shoulders. He turned the head in direction of the male voice.

"What are you talking about, Trip?"

Trip went near one of best friends, looking serious in his dark eyes. "Didn't you notice when you look at her you look like an idiot? That you jammed when you speak with her?"

"I don't. – He started to tell, reluctant – maybe just a few – He continued looking at Trip, who was answering him with his glance – ok, but only a few."

"Malcolm… - his friends said putting a hand on his shoulder – admit it: it's more than just a few."

"But we don't know who she is!" he said, with a mix of anger and sadness, like it was a justification.

"Malcolm, my friend, you spend with her the most of you time. More than everyone else. You know her better than everybody else does. Do you really believe she is going to betray us?" In the meanwhile, they went out from the corridor and entered into the mess. They took some food and went to an empty table, where they started to speak again.

"So, do you really think she is going to betray us?" Trip asked him again. Malcolm remained in silence for a few seconds, playing with the fork and the vegetables in his plate.

"No, I know her. She will not betray us. But I don't know, probably I've only the "prince charming syndrome"."

"What do you have?" his friend asked.

"You know, the very first person she saw awakening was me. She was in my arms, her head against my chest, I felt her hearth and she felt the mine, I felt her breath, her eyes met my ones. She looked so weak and needy of help. My help. But it doesn't matter, because probably I'm not neither her kind. And no one is going to tell her about my feelings, is it clear?"

"Were you in love with T'Pol?"

"What does it mean? It was only a crush and a long before you two stated dating! In addition, overall, it was a one-way thing. She was more a fantasy!"

"In fact. You didn't' tell about your feelings, but you did not lose something. But me, I was really in love with her, and I did not tell her a single word. And she married an other man."

"She loved you. She still loves you. Everybody knows that. There are rumours she is letting her husband for you, now that her mother is dead. She has no reason to stay still with him."

"But do you listen to me when I speak with you? I am – not – speaking- about –me! It's not me the one who haves problems with girls."

"Yes, yes, sure. – he said – you won, I'll tell her something, are you happy now?"

"You don't have to tell her "something"" you must tell her the truth, that you love her! Because I'm right, you love her, don't you?"

"God, Trip, you know me. How cold and rational I am. I never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw her eyes first… I was breathless, and every time I see her, I'm with her, I feel the same. I think to her. Ever. I dream of her, I call her name when I sleep, and when I'm finally with her, I cannot tell her a single word. What can I do?"

"For what?" he turned the head and saw Jane. She was wearing, as usual, civil clothes – a beige polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Malcolm doesn't know where to find a quote he heard. I think it was "one action speaks more than 1000 words." If you want to excuse me, I must go, I have a lot of work to do, and I must come back to the machine room. Bye." he said them going out.

"What does Trip have? He looks strange." She said sitting in front of him.

"Who knows? Engineers are strange people – he answered smiling at her – changing topic, what do you tell me about the tests?"

"I can shoot. You taught me good. Happy?" she said, trying to understand what exactly she was eating.

"Oh, I know you can. I knew it since…well, since the beginning. I already told you about your instinct."

"Yes, but the instinct doesn't tell me why I have it or who I am. I mean, no one is able to use a phaser without have done it few times. But the first time you gave me one, I was perfectly able to use it."

"Maybe you used a phaser before. Probably you worked on a ship, who knows?"

"They are 3 mouths since you found me. Be realistic: if you did not discover, or I did not remember, anything at now, there is a strong possibility it will never happen. I must resign myself; I will be Jane Doe for the rest of my life"

"Don't speak this way! I am sure one day you will remember. Then, frankly, you are not so cute when you are sad. Promise me you'll try to be more optimistic."

"The optimism – she said like repeating something it was in her mind, something she was quite remembering – is the scent of life."

"What does it mean?" he asked curios.

"Frankly, I do not know. Maybe I heard it before, somewhere. Changing topic – she said using the same expression he used before – what do you do after lunch?"

"I have a lot to do, old works that need my presence. I think I will spend the rest of the day with Trip." He said her smiling. He was happy, truly, not certainly about the fact he was going to spend the rest of the day with Trip, but for the fact that, after a long time, he was finally able to do a decent conversation with her. He did not remember when the last time it happened was.

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry. You spend too much time to stay with and help me."

"Don't say such things! It's not true, you know, and then… well, I love stay with you." He said her dreamy. Only after a while, he realized what exactly he said her. _Tripp will be happy _he thought _practically I told her what I feel. Damn, I hate when I speak without use the brain. Now only God knows what she is thinking… probably I ruined what was an incredible friendship because I do not think about consequences. _

"Me too. Thanks." Malcolm was dreamy, sure, bur her was much more dreamy than he was.

"Thanks for what?" he asked surprise. He was not sure about he heard come out from her lips.

"You know what I mean." she answered with a shy smile on her face.

"I don't… - he started to say, then he made a brief pause – listen, what do you the rest of the day? I mean, this afternoon and this evening."

"Well, this afternoon I'll try to digest _those things_ – she said laughing, indicating her almost full plate – but for the evening I don't have plans. Why did you ask?"

"Today it's the movie night. This evening there's an old one, I believe of the second part of the 20th century, it's "Gone with the Wind" What do you think about…" Malcolm stopped himself. She was immobile, and she remained that way for a few moments, looking into the void, although he was exactly in front of her.

Silence, not a single word from her mouth. "Jane? –He asked her worried – Jane? Malcolm to Jane, do you listen, are you all right?"

She remained in silence for few instants, than she told him "I must go".

She went out from the plenty room, and, speedy, she run in the corridor, in direction of the infirmary.

"Good morning again, miss Doe. What bring you here?" the alien doctor asked her, kindly and smiling. He looked at her, and noticed she was not only shocked, but also she was going to cry, and she looked terribly worried. She sat on one bed, the one she awoke in when the NX-01 rescued her, and, with her with hands covering her face, her dark eyes, she started to explain everything, without stops, to her doctor, who now sat near her. Her voice was broken.

"From few weeks, I heard like voices. It happened only when I was sleeping; I thought they were only dreams. But today, now, I was awake. I was awake, speaking with Malcolm and then I heard this voice, but it is not exactly a voice, it is more a scream. I do not know what to do or what to think. Please… please, do not tell me I am not going mad, am I?"

"Jane, Jane, calm you down, and repeat me what happened, but this time slower…" he said her, making her lying and giving her something to relax herself.

She laid down and crossed the arms and, closed the eyes and making a deep breath, she started to explain again what happened. When she finished, the doctor made her few questions, like

"Do you understand what the voice told you? Or who it belong to?"

"I don't know what to say. Sometimes I see a face that looks like familiar, but other times I see something like a creature, a one familiar, too. What – she asked him seeing he was taking a scan – what do you want to do?"

"I want to monitor your brain activity, to understand what's happening. "

"You have any idea; I can read it in your face. What do you think?" Thanks to what Phlox gave her previously, now her she was not too upset.

"I think that, thanks to you telepathy, you came in contact with something or someone." He explained her.

"My…my what?" she asked him terribly worried.

"Listen Jane – he said her covering and sitting near her – I want to be honest. I have to be honest. When I found… when we found you first, you were prisoner on an alien ship, a ship that belonged to the Borgs. The Borgs are thecnorganical creatures, who live only to assimilate other races. They tried to assimilate you too. But they failed. So they put you in one of their alcove and there we found you. Do you remember?"

"No- she said softly - and I don't understand what are talking about."

"I'm talking about the way you resisted them. It was your alien nature that saved you."

"You mean alien seen by you." She told worried, trying to convince more herself than him.

"I'm sorry, Jane – he said caressing her forehead – it's hard to explain, but I know it's much harder for you to understand. Jane, dear – he explained her – you are a half-blood human."

"But if I am not human, what I am?" she asked crying. Was it a question for him of for her? He did not know, as he did not know what tell her.

In the meantime, somewhere on the ship.

In spite the deep feelings he had for her, Malcolm was not running in Jane's direction, but in the Captain's one. He saw him outside his apartment, with his beagle, Porthos, speaking with Trip and an other Engineer. When the glance of the two met Malcolm's one, they understood immediately something was wrong.

"Malcolm, what's wrong?" Archer asked his lieutenant.

"I don't know, I was speaking with Jane, and than she ran away, in the infirmary. She looked so strange. I believe something is wrong with her. I'm worried."

"We must speak with both her and the doctor, to understand what's happening." Said that, Archer went in direction of the Infirmary. His two seniors officers followed him.

"Did you really speak with her – Trip asked Malcolm at low voice – and what did you tell her? You told her what I told you?"

"I told her she is cute and I love stay with her…I think. I was asking her out for a date, but she ran away." he answered with the same tone.

The trio walked inside the white room. Immediately after, they were shot by a wave of energy. Phlox, that was against the wall like them, shot by the same energy, explained that "it is a wave of energy, a physical manifestation of her power. She is having a strong attack." It looked like she was emitting a sort of electrostatic energy; her hairs were flying in the air. Then, like it begun, it finished. She was kneeled at the soil, sweated. The four men ran near her; Malcolm took her head into his hands and then he embraced the girl he loved, the doctor was scanning her medical conditions, Tripp was looking at the embraced couple, Archer put a hand on her shoulder, asking her what happened.

Without leave Malcolm's arms, she said him what happened.

"It was their presence…."


	4. Chapter four: confessions

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star treck saga.(the only thing I own is Commander Celian Lapierre and her mother's planet, Endoria. (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 4: confessions

U.S.S Enterprise NX-01, 2157.

"Their presence… "She started to tell without leave Malcolm. She cried, her head against his chest, her arms around his neck, with Malcolm who still embraced her and caressed her head with one hand.

"Their presence – she told them again, still crying – unblocked my mind…"

"Who?" Archer asked her. The answer came immediately; the ship was shot, and so hard that they fall. It looked this awoke Jane .

"Them" she answered them, with calm but angry voice, before the NX-01 was shot again.

"And who exactly are "them"?" Archer asked her, with the same tone of voice she used. He was on feet, and he gave her a hand to stand up.

"Three of our greatest enemies: the Borgs, the specie 8472 and…" she told him looking into his eyes, but she was stopped by someone else…

"And the Qs. Good morning people, for all of you I'm Q." the five persons turned themselves to see who was speaking.

Archer was going to ask the "man" who he was and what he did there, but Jane started to talk with anger to him.

"You! You lurid son of a bitch! What did you do to me? What did you do to the others? "

She tied to attack him, like Piccard did more than once, but, like her master, failed. Like Q did before, with Jean Luc, he disappeared from one point to appear in an other one, at her shoulders.

"Be quiet, babe! I could never hurt a cute girl like you! - He said her, joking sarcastically – Do you remember? You asked me what we did and why. Now you are having your answers." He said at her ear, than he passed farther the dark eyed woman, who turned herself in Q's direction, who gave her his shoulders.

"But it doesn't explain what are you doing and why. You said the 8472 attacked the Qs because they aren't able to time-travel, and then you called the Borgs in your help. But the 8472 aren't hostile, why did they attack you? And if they are alleys of the Borgs, why are they still using you? The Borgs are able to time-travel; no one needs you. Why did they not join forces to destroy you? What – she said going beyond him and looking in his dark eyes – what are you hiding to us?"

He did not answer. He remained cold, in silence, without looking at her.

"Let me guess – she continued – if I know the Qs as I think, they joined forces and, found a way to destroy you, they decided to leave you at your destiny. I believe it must be terrible for someone who believes to be immortal. And, since your first rule is survive, you prefer join and help them to destroy us. But let me make a little question: why did you not destroy us? It would be easier. And don't tell me you have not this power, because I know you have it. – he did not answer – I'll repeat the question, but I'm tired to do the very same thing every time I see your face. So, please, answer my question: what do you have in mind?"

The ship was shot again, repeatedly.

"You know…I spent a lot of time on your ships, both on Voyager and… with Piccard & Company. I start to have a certain… good feeling – he said, as he was disgusted – for you mortals."

An other shoot. The alarms started again, louder and louder, symptom something was wrong.

"So you decided to help us little insignificant mortals?" she said sarcastically.

"You did not believe me? – she wasn't able to understand if it was a question, an affirmation, a joke or something else – but I was in love with Captain Janeway!"

_You didn't love her, you were and are only a pig. _But listen – she said now with her own voice, angry – I'm not here to speak about my former captain. I am here to find what you did. To me and my crew."

"Listen babe, what do you think I did? I sent someone in this hellfire past to help them survive. - he explained like an annoyed baby – a universe full of Borgs and 8472 it is not too funny. They normally do not care about us. But since you did anything, I'm doomed to live in an awful universe. Great, really great."

"First, you're speaking about me like I wasn't here, second, you didn't tell me why you did what you did!" she told him. It was a dialogue at two; they did not care about the others, who listened silently.

"And you're speaking about my ship, too. We need to know what's happening,too! – He said angry – senior officers, in my office!" he told in his communicator.

"As you command, Captain." Q said, transporting immediately them in Archer's office, with the other officers.

"What… - he stated to say – it's better to you two if you tell me what's happening!"

"You're funny almost as Jean Luc… listen Captain, I didn't do anything bad! I only transported you in you office and your ship far from my "friends". We'll have some hours of pace." Q said with his usual simplicity.

"Captain Archer, please – Jane asked Archer looking intensively in his blue eyes – don't make other questions. Believe me, the less you know, the better is."

"Who are you – he asked her, angry, like he had heard nothing of what she told him – and what do you do on my ship?"

"Captain, please, you know me. You know who I am, but I am not exactly whom you believe. And speaking about my presence here, well, I don't know why I'm here, but I am sure – she said turning herself towards Q – he knows everything."

"You aren't funny.- Q said her- you're annoying me. Oh, if you want to know…First: I sent you on a Borg ship only to make everything…funnier. Second: I decided to send someone in this past to help them to prevent their own destruction. On your ship, my little Endorian, there are thousands of persons. I choose you because I thought you were able to resist the Borgs. I was wrong. You resisted but loose memory. And you weren't able to help them."

"Help us to do what?" Trip asked them.

"To survive to our "alliance". If they will win, it will be the end of the Federation, the future as we know it. By the way, my dear, your crew and your ship are safe, in the space-temporary continuum. Whatever happened and will happen, it will have no effects on your "treasure".

"But what they want exactly from us?" Archer asked them.

"Destroying your ship, they hope the future will change, and they will have no obstacles for the conquest of the Universe. "Q explained.

"Like they did once, trying to stop Cochrane and avoiding the first contact." She explained.

"So it's true. When he went in my school – Archer said – he spoke about the Borgs and the future. But everybody believed it was the alcohol to speak…"

"yeah captain – Q said them – it was true. And I remember you they assimilated your entire planet, my dear Endorian."

"But the Enterprise was in the time-wave, so was left outside those events, and coming back in time was able to defeat the Borgs. But you already know that, because you put the ship where it is now exactly for that reason. I'm right, am I not?" she asked him cold and resolute. She was not making a question, because she already knew the answer.

Looking in Q's eyes, she gave him orders.

"Give me my ship back! Remember the NX-01 has no shields; if the will fall, you will fall, too. Because no one likes traitors, nor your people; and you know how your people treats traitors, don't you?"

"Ok, Ok babe – ha said annoyed – I'll give you your ship back. Are you happy now?" He said, and he disappeared.

"Intruders on board!" a voice said from the communicator. In spite of the presence of their "men" on board, they did not stop to make fire.

"Look outside - T'Pol said - this window…" and they did. And they saw an other ship, similar to their one, but bigger and more modern.

"What the hell…" Archer said looking outside the window: he froze.

Outside the room, the intruders shot the door. "The Borgs are here" Jane and the doctor said at the same time.

"Where's your friend?" Archer asked her, while his and his crew fired the aliens. At the beginning, it seemed they were winning, but few instants later, the drones woke up and went in their direction.

"First: Q is exactly the opposite of a friend. Second – she said demoting – they are capable to adapt their bodies to our weapons. Now you'll understand why they tell to not resist."

"**We are the Borgs. You will be assimilated" **the drones said at the same time.

The last members of the crew of the Enterprise were at the end of their voyage, in all the senses. There was nothing more to do. They closed their eyes, ready for their end. Malcolm, behind Jane, embraced her and whispered in her ears "I'm sorry".

They closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were no more on the NX-01.And they were still alive.

"Welcome to the future"


	5. Chapter five: legends,fears & feelings

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star trek saga.(the only things I own are Commander Celian Lapierre and her family,her mother's planet, Endoria (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!) and the counsellor Solon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 5: legends, fears & feelings 

"Welcome to the future" a man, presumably in his 50-60, in a black and red uniform, was in front of them, proud, honoured and deeply moved. The people with him was clearly feeling the same, their faces were speaking for them. They were doing the military salutation, excited, like Jane> did for the bald man.

"Captain" she said going near him, leaving Malcolm's arms.

"Commander, rest".

"Thanks, sir." She answered.

The men went nearer them. "Captain Archer, subcommander T'Pol, commander Tucker, lieutenant Reed, Ensigns Sato and Mayweather, doctor Phlox. You are the senior officers of the NX-01. It is a great honour for us to help you. It is only thanks to you that we exist."

"Are you trying to tell us we are a sort of legend and that you really come from the future?" Mayweather said. Probably everybody, except probably for T'Pol, were thinking the same: _I always dreamed about to became a legend, to live forever. _

"Wait, wait a minute, there's something wrong…is that a Klingon?" Tucker exclaimed seeing the alien man almost in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen – the captain said –I'm Captain Jean Luc Piccard, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise DI; let me introduce you some members of my crew. From right to left, we have Lieutenant Commander Worf, from the Klingon Empire, chief of security, first Klingon officer in the Sheep and officer of the high command; Lieutenant Commander Geordie LaForge, chief engineer, Commander Data and Counsellor Solon. You already know my right arm and first officer, Commander Celian Lapierre."

" Not exactly – T'Pol explained – we found here 3 months ago, without memory, in a Borg ship. She remembered everything only some hour ago."

"It's impossible – Geordie said – we saw her disappear a moment ago."

"I think I can explain everything. The ship was transferred in a space outside the usual dimension of…"

"Thanks, Data – Celian said interrupting him – but it's not necessary. We've a certain idea of what happened."

"You're welcome, commander." Data answered. Probably he did not understand the tone of voice of his Commander: she was annoyed.

"Captain Piccard – Archer said – not to bother you, but what do you want to do for my ship? There are more than 200 persons on board. I don't have the minima idea to abandon my crew."

"We are monitoring the NX-01. – Solon said - They are still alive and there's no trace of assimilation."

"But they can start the process from a second to an other! – He screamed – I will never abandon my crew!"

"I made – Data said cold and emotionless - a little calculus. There's the 32 of possibilities they never assimilate your crew; the 60 they want you and all the senior officers and the 8 they want only you."

"My God – Trip said – he is so…cold. He looks like a robot!"

"I want correct you: I'm not exactly a robot. I am an artificial intelligence and I have a synthetic body, but I have a free will, also if I must follow some rules imposed me by my program. I have the capacity to learn, to evolve, and, to arrive where I am now, I …"

"Data! Shut up! I do not think your actual configuration is so important, and I do not believe you want to be create 2 centuries before your "born"!" his commander said putting him in silence.

_Or, maybe, here I'm the only one worried about the changes that will happen in the history? _She mentally asked her mentor, who did not answer.

"Worf, show our guests the ship and give them an accommodation. They must rest before enter in action. And do not forget we haven't a plan, yet."

_Yeah –_ Celian said him telepathically – _and maybe we can run the historical holographic program and tell them what life deserve in their future…. _

"Commander, you too. Go rest."

"I don't need or want to rest. Jean Luc, you need me here and I want to be here. I need only something for the headache. Really, I'm…"

"You can't help in your conditions. Go rest, now."

"But…"

"No buts, it's an order. Go!"

"yes sir, immediately sir." She answered loudly, angry, going out from the room.

U.S.S. ENTERPRISE DI, morning after. 

Celian went out from her room on bridge 7, wearing her usual black and red uniform; her long brown hairs were gathered in a ponytail. She was still angry, but the headache was gone and she slept several hours, thanks to something Beverly Crusher gave her the evening before. Beverly and Celian were friends since something like 20 years; she and her husband were Jean Luc and her dad's friends, they introduced her to the couple and their son, who now was an adult man. Years by years, their relationship changed: at the beginning, Bev was something like a "mother-surrogate", since she broke with her biological one; than she was like a bigger sister, and now, both adult and in the high ranks, she was a friend, one of the greatest, but, overall, a confident. When they met the evening before, Bev saw that Celian was strange, but she did not forced her to speak, _she will speak when she will be ready _–she thought. Bev told only her to go to speak with Solon, but she refused: Celian felt a Vulcanian was not able to help her and understand what she felt.

_Now I desire Dianna did not left…_ - she thought in that moment - _If Dianna is still here, she is able to help her. _

Celian was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice Malcolm or hear him say "Hi". Only when he repeated it for the third, she finally saw him.

"Excuse me, I did not see you." She said cold, without look at him. He felt like he was in the Artic.

Sato, Trip and Mayweather appeared at their shoulders. All full of excitations and with, in their eyes, fascination.

"You can't imagine the technology they have! Even in my dreams I never imagine something like that!" Trip said, like a child in a toyshop.

"And they live their families! There are a lot of children!" Sato said.

"And there are shops, locals! It is not a ship, it is like a city! - Mayweather added – Lieutenant, have you see their arms? Because we did not; but if they are like the rest, and we are sure they are like the rest, they must be incredible! Don't you find them amazing?"

"I don't know. I did not see them." Malcolm said quiet and smiling.

"What? You did not see their weapons! – Sato said surprised; probably, after Trip, she was the person on the Enterprise to know him best – but you live for weapons! You only speak about weapons all the time! What did you do?"

Trip looked at his second best friend; he was surprise, sure, by his behaviour, but he knew also that in the last time, thanks to his feelings for the half-alien woman, he was changing. Probably, he thought, he had spent the night thinking about what to do or think.

"Well –Malcolm said – I slept, thought, and this morning I had a walk. Nothing more."

"I see you all make you're the saying "mi casa es su casa" and that no one is worried about what's happening." Celian said them.

"Can I go play on the holo-bridge? - A girl, more or less 6 years old, blonde and with green eyes, went out from Celian's room. She was wearing a light blue dress, with small pink flowers, and white shoes. – I like stay here, it's not like the Voyager II or DS9, but I like. You know auntie, it wasn't bad for a first day. I like this ship. I love stay here, it's so amazing! Can I go play on the holo-bridge?"

"Sure, it wasn't bad, but I had better days. And for the holographic bridge, I'm sorry, but today you can't go. Everybody is full of work and we have the time to stay with you, and you know that you can't go without an adult. But I promise I'll stay with you when I'll finish. But if you want – she said her, smiling and sweetly, kneeled at her height – I can ask Data if he can: you know he can do a lot of things at the same time."

"I don't like Data. He is a robot like the Borgs, and I fear the robot." the girl said sad.

" You don't have to fear him, he is good, you know. But if you prefer, you can expect me in your room, at home."

She nodded, embracing and kissing her aunt. She was very sweet. "Aunt – she asked again – who is this people and what does this people do here? And why are they wearing these strange uniforms? Do they come from an other planet?"

Celian kissed her niece, embracing her, and smiling she told her "I'll tell you later, but I don't know if I can, because maybe it's a secret. Now, come back in your room and sleep for an other hour or two."

The girl said hello to them with her hand, shiny, and, kissed her aunt again, she returned in her room.

Trip looked at Celian: few instants before, when he arrived with Sato and Mayweather, he felt she was cold towards them, but, seen her with her niece, he understood immediately how much she loved children and, in particular, that child: her niece improved her mood. Smiling (the same thing Malcolm was doing, looking, deeps in his thoughts, at Celian), he took away Sato and Mayweather

"Now she is distracted and of good mood!" he whispered them.

"What?" Mayweather said, silently silencing by Sato, who understood what Trip was trying to say them.

"She is so sweet – Malcolm said after they were went away, helping her to get up – why does she live with you?"

She looked at him, with sweet eyes, shy and embarrassed red in face, like the day before.

"Clerin is my sister's daughter, the girl she had from an Endorian when I was 4. we're step sisters, but we love each other totally. See – she said making a brief pause – my mother was one of the rulers. Some months ago, there was a rebellion on Endoria, and they sent her here, to me, to protect her. They feared for her." She walked in direction of the turbo-elevator, Malcolm were at her side.

"She is very nice and cute, for a child. Did you were like her?"

"No, I was totally different form her. Not only physically, but also psychologically. I was shy and sad, very dark. Malcolm, Listen - she said making a brief pause – I'm sorry for my behaviour. I was very…upset. I am sorry."

"If I were you, I would do the same." He said her, smiling, looking passionately in her eyes.

"Don't be so nice. You have all the reasons to be upset, but you are not an idiot like me."

Malcolm continued to smile at her looking in her eyes, and changed topic.

"Celian and Clerin are such beautiful names."

"Celian is my grandmother's name. In Endorian ancient language, it is the name of a desert flower.

Clerin, instead, it is a wild rose name. Well, it is not exactly a rose, because we do not have roses, but relians, but it's the samest thing, because roses and relians and roses are not similar, are equal, and…" _God what I am doing? I look like a stupid. He probably thinks I am a stupid… _

"Quiet, take a breath! – He said her, smiling, bending down to kiss her, sweetly – you're so cute when you're happy… but I believe I already told you that."

"You're such a liar. Stop tell I'm cute because it's not true." Celian said smiling. She half-closed her eyes, and, being shorter than he was, she went nearer to him, putting her arms around his neck, ready to receive the first kiss from Malcolm. Their lips were already touching, when they were stopped by the arrive of the turbo-elevator. Embarrassed, they stopped the kiss and entered, silently, in the turbo-elevator.

"Computer, I need Piccard's position." She said.

**Command bridge, captain's office. **

"Command bridge" she said. When they were arrived, they exited and went directly into Piccard's office. Her captain was with Archer, T'Pol and Solon.

"Any news?" she asked them.


	6. Chapter six: plans

Disclaimer and summary:see first episodes. sorry if it took so long, but i was totally taken by the exams at the university. this is a brief chapter, i know, but the next one will arribe soon!

Chapter 6: plans

"Any news?"Celian asked them.

"No – Piccard answered her – they are still doing nothing, and there's no trace of our "friend" Q. "

"He is probably paying with us like we were butterflies. –Archer said – any idea?"

"How many ships has the enemy?" Malcolm asked, crossing his arms.

"One Borg cube" T'Pol explained them.

"Is there Any station near here?"

"There's the Laroc, at 2 light-years from our position. Why?"She asked him.

"Have you got any shuttle on your ships?"

"Sure we have. What do you have in mind?" Piccard asked him.

"If the Borgs will attack, the civilians will be only a problem. We must send them away from your Enterprise."

"Lieutenant Reed is right, but if Borgs will use their cube, to survive with only one ship will be a problem."T'Pol, like any other Vulcanians, was serious, also if, during the years spent on the Enterprise, she learned to be more "open".

"Don't forget the NX-01 "Solon added.

"We haven't only one ship- Piccard said – what do you think, Number One?"

"Well – his new number one added – we haven't tried it by ourselves, but the fleet uses this technology since years. I think it will work. But… - she said pausing – but without a plan, it will not be useful."

"Any idea? Suggestions?" he asked her.

"During the years the Voyager I spent in the Delta Quadrant…" she started to say, interrupted by Archer.

"You arrived in the Delta Quadrant!"

"It was a case. The Voyager I spent there more than 7 years, and met the Borgs and the 8472 specie, too. And I can tell you that 8472 can be our allies, but not the Borgs, not without a brainwashing; but I believe also brainwashing then the influence of their queen will be strong, too. Once killed the queen, they'll have back their singularity, and, thanks to Voyager's EHM , it exist a way to almost convert them to their old self."

"And what about the first directive?" Solon asked her.

"Directives?" trip asked them.

"The first directive tells we can't influence "primitive "alien races, not that we must not save our lives and the future. I do not like kill…no one likes. But this time it's the only way to survive. And do not forget the first directive it's about the first contact, and that's not a first contact."

They remained silent for an instants, than she continued. "If there's only a cube, the Queen will be here, she will not lose the moment she most desire in all her life. Make peace with the 8472, kill the evil queen, ask the Qs to make everything come back to normality. It's the only idea I have, and I fear also the only possibility."

"Can you contact the 8472?"

"I can try, they are very powerful, maybe they'll listen my call."

"Try – he said her – I'll call Data, he knows Borgs, we must running some simulations and he will help us. We must hope the 8472 will accept our proposal and that without them the Qs will help us."

"Yes sir" she said laving them, going back to her apartment. She entered and went into Clerin's room."Hi treasure" she said embracing the girl.

"Hi aunt! What do you here?"

"Listen – she said her nice serious – you must go away for some days. You'll stay with O'Brien's family. – the girl cried – promise me you'll be courageous. "

"I promise" she said embracing her aunt again. Celian went in her room, closed the door and started to meditate, in the dark, to find full concentration.

_8472,do you hear me? I'm calling you, do you hear my request? _

_WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUMAN? _

_I'm not human, I'm an Endorian. And I want to ask you to continue to be our alleys like in the past. _

_NOW WE'RE BORGS' ALLEYS. _

_The borgs will use you and then they will assimilate you. _

_THEY PROMISED _

_They do only what is in their interests. Why did you attack the Qs? _

_ONE OF THEM ATTACKED US.WE RESPONDED. AND THEN, THE BORGS ARRIVED. LISTEN,ENDORIAN, I'LL THINK TO YOUR REQUEST, BUT… _

_But? _

_BUT WHAT DO YOU PROMISE US IN CHANGE? _

_The life? _

_LIFE,DON'T BE STUPID. WE DON'T NEED YOU TO SURVIVE. WE DON'T HAVE REASON TO FEAR YOU. BUT WE WILL SEE. I'LL CALL YOU. _

_Jean Luc, do you listen to me? _

_Yes, I do. What's up?> _

_I spoke with them. They said they will think to our offer. _

_Well, now we are running some simulations and organizing the evacuation. Go rest, you'll be tired. See you soon.> _

_See you soon, Captain. _

ENTERPRISE DI, few hours later. 

Celian went out form her room, with untied hairs, like on the NX-01; she was wearing her uniform, as usual, but she no more liked it. She was happy, sure, have back her memory and her life was great, also if the situation wasn't the best, but she was sad.

"A penny for your thoughts" she turned and saw the old and wise Guinan. She met her once, when she was visiting Jena Luc years before.

"Good afternoon. What do you do here? Don't you evacuate?"

"I'll do it later. Now, I'm here to help you."

"Someone told me you are best than everyone else as counsellor."

"To have centuries on my own shoulders means something. –She paused – this morning I saw you with Lieutenant Reed. There is a great feeling between you two, isn't it?"

"It is not important what we feel, it's impossible. We're from different centuries. We risk to change the history if…"

"I remember an old movie, Kate & Leopold. It's about the love between a man of 1800 and a woman of the 200, where he arrives after a time-travel. Read the history and speak with Jean Luc, I think it will help."

"Thanks, I think I'll do it."

Captain's office,later. 

"The evacuation is finished. They didn't do anything until now."

"The 8472 decided to betray the Borgs. They'll stay on the cube until the right time will come. It's good. And I saw the simulations. They are good. I'm only sorry because I'll stay here to give orders as your deputy. –Celian said him – but probably it's better, because I don't like my Amazon side. By the way - she added still on her seat , smiling and almost laughing – I wanted to ask to stop to call me "number one". I'm not Ricker, you know, I'm too young ant there are some differences."

"I believe I know it – he said smiling – seriously, I was thinking to one thing or two, me too."

"Like?"

"Like the man who last evening was putting his arms on your shoulders, who embraced you few moments before, who make you so happy and sad at the same time."

"I thought what was said about commander Tucker's mouth was only a legend, but I must change my mind."

"So, what do you tell me?" he asked offering her a glass of red wine just replicated.

"I've nothing to say!" she answered drinking a sip.

"Really? I don't think so. Try again to remind."

"I repeat, I've nothing to say. Do I need an advocate?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"What are talking about? I have no idea of what are talking about!"

"I saw how you two look at each other. You can't believe me, but once a time I was a man in love with a marvellous girl, me too."

"Yeah, but I don't think you loved a girl who came from the past."

"You just admitted you love him." He said her smiling.

"I didn't say… - she paused – I'm more similar to my mother than I want to admit. Ever the wrong men." She said almost crying.

"Go to relax, tomorrow will be along day, and you must be in good form."

"My dear Jean Luc, you're too god with me. You make me relax too much. – she changed and became again serious and cold - what do you tell me about the NX-01 crew? What do you think they will do?"

"Simply, they will take their ship."

"Don't you think it's too dangerous? We can do it, we know the NX-01 ,too."

"Archer will not stay to see without do something. It's better if Archer saves his ship by himself."

"If you believe…" she said going out.

"Celian – he said stopping the girl and going near her, who was at the door – you have spent too many years without love, fearing it. You were scared by the possibility to become like your mother, but do you know the novelty? you are exactly her copy! And knowing you, it's not what you want!"

Celian went out from the Captain's office, angry, without saying a single word.


	7. Chapter seven:the battle within

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star treck saga.(the only thing I own is Commander Celian Lapierre and her mother's planet, Endoria. (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!) sorry if it took so long, but yoy know, sometimes the artists aren't ableto continue their own orks...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

chapter 7:the battle within

_Enterprise DI, Holographic Bridge. Later_

"You look in a bad mood. Are you?" A young woman, dressed in black, asked her. They were in an ancient palace, in Paris, at a ball in honor of the Federation. it was the 2346, something like 200 years after the beginning of the built of the Enterprise NXO1.

"No, I'm not. Why everybody thinks I am?" . it was the day her parents met for the very first time, and she was playing the role of Damastria, her mom's damsel. She was wearing a dark blue dress, in silk and lace, with a big neckline, straps on her arms, a long skirt with a long slit on the front and a long train; the so created 2 trains were both tied to a bracelet up; she had red nail polish and she was made up with green emerald eye-shadow, a drop of black eye-liner, mascara and a dark pink lipstick. The name of the nuance she used was" petal of rose". Her wavy hair were long.

Dalia, with crossed arms, looked at her like to say "don't lie me".

Smiling, she replied telling her that "I'm in a good mood, really, but I don't feel...comfortable. at least, not at all."

"Do what you want. For what concern myself…I believe I found my prey." It was her mom. Always so superficial. She decided to look in the direction Dalia was looking at, and she saw a group of men. among them, she recognized the younger versions of Jean Luc and her dad. "Now, if you want excuse me, my dear Damastria, I have to go." The royal princess added. Celian looked at the scene. She used a lot that program in the past, to try to understand her family, over all her mother. How did her mother really was? Sometimes she looked like a bird of prey, sometimes like a superficial, sometimes she was both, sometimes neither of them. Celian wasn't so young, but she wasn't able to understand her own family.

"Wow" someone told at her shoulders. She turned her head for a while and she saw Malcolm, dressed in a black tuxedo. "Honestly, I can tell you the same. The tuxedo suits you.- she said smiling – changing topic, what are you doing here?" She turned her head again, and looked at her "family". She realized the person she knew better…and who knew her better…wasn't a genetic member of her family.

"I was looking for you. Your captain is worried" typical of him, she thought. The demonstration she was right about who knew her better.

"I did what he told me. He told me to take some free time and I did it."

"Can I ask you where are we now? Not in philosophical terms, I mean." She looked in his eyes and she saw his curiosity.

"Versailles, Paris, 2346.the 200th anniversary of the beginning of the works of construction of your Enterprise."

"And whom are we looking at?"

"My parents and Jean Luc. It was their very first met."

"And…exactly… - he asked her crossing his arms – what are we doing here?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I run this stupid program each time I'm … - she paused – each time I'm in a bad mood." She finally admitted, a little frustrated.

"So, now, you are in a bad mood – he said giving her one of the 2 flutes of champagne he took from a butler - but the question is: why?"

"I don't know. – she said after a sip – I only know I'm…tired, confused, angry, scared, out of control…"

"you are human. It's normal have such feelings."

"that's the problem. I'm not human, I'm… how can I explain it? I feel like there is a battle between my 2 selves, the endorian and the Human one. I'm feeling normal human emotions but I feel guilty because it's not what was taught me on my planet. "

Malcolm took the flutes and put them on a near table; smiling, her took her right hand they went on the dance floor.

Celian was smiling, that was true, but she was also red in face. "What… what do you want to do?"

"Dance" he only said. The orchestra was playing a slow dance. They smiling at each other and they started to dance. After a while, Celian put her hand on his chest, like she did the first time they met. It was when he fall in love with her. The moment she fell in love with him. But only now she realized the deepness of her feelings for him. She saw her parents near them, her mother was smiling. She took a breath and she gave to the computer an order in her native language. Now,in the ancient palace, remained only the two of them and the orchestra.

"What…why…" it took a while to Malcolm to realize what she did. For all the time they danced, his eyes were closed.

"Because I want this moment to remain private. And also because it seemed to me a bit… strange flirting with you under my parents' eyes."

"they aren't your parents" he said laughing.

"Don't laugh! You know what I mean!"

He stopped to dace. He embraced the girl right before his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I know what you feel – he said serious – when I was younger and I decided to join the fleet, I felt the same. It was like my soul was divided between what was the best for my heart and what was the best for my family.

And you know what I did? I decided to be myself, and I told them" I'm gonna where my heart will take me". And here I am."

"What did they do? What did they think?" she had still her head on his chest.

"They didn't know me before. And they don't know me now. And then it wasn't important what they thought, but what I desired. – he put one of her locks behind the ear – so – he continued whispering in the same ear – did you tell me you was flirting with me? Are you trying to seduce me?"

She gave the computer a new order, still in her native language. The illuminist mansion left place to an empty white room and their clothes turned to their usual uniforms.

"I'm more comfortable this way" she explained his, still red in face.

He went nearer to the girl, and took her frown among his hands. She remained speechless.

"You are so beautiful. And incredible. I never thought it was possible love someone this way. Not before to know you. And now, I can't imagine my life without you."

Malcolm tried to kiss her. But, on the contrary of what he believed, she refused.

"Please, Malcolm, no… I'm…I'm too scared." She admitted.

"Of what? Me? I could never do something to you that you don't want. I love you too much!"

"I know that…and I know you… and I don't fear you. But if now I surrender to my feelings, I'll suffer too much when you'll be gone."

He gave her an other quick kiss, this time on her lips. " go where your heart takes you. What does it say?" he whispered to her.

She took his hand and leaded him outside the simulation room. When he tried to speak, she silenced him. He closed his eyes, leaving her to guide him. When he re-opened them, he was in one of the lodgings. Her one. "What the hell… what are we doing here?" it wasn't a real answer. He already knew the answer.

"am I wrong or you asked me if I was trying to seduce you? Well, I reflected and I arrived at the conclusion that yes, I'm trying to seduce you."

She went near him, and, on tiptoe, she started to kiss him passionately. Malcolm was surprised. Not only by the kiss in itself, but by all the situation. "I believe…" he tried to say, but she silenced him again, this time with an other kiss. Her hands were running through his hair, his ones were around her waist, raising her for to make easier the kissing: he was a lot taller than her. When the kiss ended, she put her arms around his neck and he took her in his arms: like the first time they met, she put, quiet and comfortable, her head on his chest; together, they went to her bedroom.

He put her on the bed, and lain down near her, he started again to kiss her, with kiss deeper and deeper, undressing each other. .

"You don't need to seduce me" he said kissing her shoulder and lowering the straps of her bra.

"Why?" she had a malicious smile.

"Because I'm at your feet since we met for the first time".


	8. Chapter eight: the end

Discalimer. unfortunately, i don't own nothing of the Star trek saga.(the only things I own are Commander Celian Lapierre and her family,her mother's planet, Endoria (that's not Andoria! they are two different things!) and the counsellor Solon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

cross-over between T.N.G. and Enterprise; it's set after Nemsis (2380; Riker and Dianna married some months before) for what concern T.N.G., and somewhere between the last two episodes of Enterprise (i decided to set the story in 2157, 4-5 years before the end of the story;here T'Pol mother is dead from a while).i hope you will love and like it,like i loved and i liked write it. I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, because i'm italian and my english isn't ever so perfect. Now, enjoy yourself and,if you want, Review!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

All was gone. All was finished. When the Enterprises performed their plan, everything went successful. Or so the captains thought. in the time of a blink, everything finished. All. All disappeared. Both the enterprises returned to their time.to their space. It was like nothing happened. Or so they believed. Because something was changed, something was different.

_ENTERPRISE NX-01.Years later._

Years were passed since the NX-01 met the DI. For someone, it was nothing was happen at all, I mean, the ones who was remained on the ship never understood what happened, only the senior officers known the truth. They known exactly what happened, and why, and the danger caused by their enemies. Yeah, theie enemies… an old one (the borgs) and two totally new: the Qs and the 8472. Sure, at the end they have decided to help then and betrayed the Borgs…but what about the future? Like they did one, Archer thought, the will able to come back again, if they would, come back again to destroy them. Or someone else. There wasn't a single difference. They were traitors. And traitors remain traitors. Now the newborn Federation had new enemies, and like he did in the past, he decided it was his duty defend all he known from the dangers. He didn't do it with Trip. He permitted his death. He never forgotten himself. For that reason, when the Federation asked him if he wanted to be put on desk duty, he refused. He didn't accept. He preferred to came back to his ship, his women and men, to his duty. To what he really loved. And feared. Because yes, he was totally in love with the space, but now,after so many years, he known the truth. there are good people, and bad ones. On Earth like in Space. And he wanted to be the one to met the bad ones and defeated them.

"Morning Malcolm, you alright?" - he asked when he saw his officer at the canteen, alone and sad.It was seven o'clock. Time for breakfast. – have problems to join me at my table?"

Reed shown his captain his best false smile, and "yes – he answered – I would be very happy to join you at your table" .

Malcolm followed Jonathan across the almost full room: the crew was formed from almost young cadets, only some months were passed since the Enterprise come back home for the change.

Ultimately, they arrived to the corner reserved for Archer and his accompanists. They sat at the rectangular table and ordered the breakfast.

"For me eggs, bacon and coffee. And for you, Malcolm?" he asked him.

"Only some coffee, thanks."

"you sure? It will be a long day, you know. First contact isn't always as simple as we hope." Some days before, they tracked the presence of an "unknown" planet, and obtained the authorization to contact the inhabitants. As ever, Archer was not only happy about this…but even enraptured. Excited. But this time was quite different, if not for him, for Malcolm. And taken out the poor Tripp, no one known him better than his Captain.

"Captain, if it is not a problem, I prefer to stay here. I'm not of the right mood today…" he simply answered, trying not to look into Archer's eyes.

"Malcolm, I know how you feel. Especially today. Especially for the planet we're going to visit. You can't believe me, but I understand what you fell. Really. And you know I need you. Right now, you're my second officer. I need your presence with me."

"it's only a momentary thing. And – he added – it's for that reason that I believe I must stay here. You need someone to give orders."

"there will be someone else. I need you because we're friends. And because you're the unique person, now, that I totally trust in. you understand?"

"Yeah, captain, I understand, and I want thank you for your friendship, loyalty and faith. It's something I really appreciate. But if you really understand me, you'll also understand that I don't feel ready for all those things. I mean, I know it has passed years since the last time I saw her but…you know, it's really strange, I can't explain exactly what I feel. What I feel like. You see, when I was a child my mother told me there's a person for everybody. One and alone. I didn't believe her, probably because I was…well, because I was how I was, but right now, I'm asking me all sort of question about love, life and love life. like "what if she was the one?" "and if she is the one, what can I do?" you know, this sort of questions. I know it's stupid but… but today is today. Give me some days and I'll be ok. Promise."

"This is the first year without Tripp. And T'Pol is gone, too. And exactly 3 years ago we met Celian for the first time."

"First and unique. You know – he told him drinking his coffee – sometimes I fantasize about her. About a life together. I think how our children could be, how a good mother she could be. And I start to ask me where is she now and what she is doing."

"if she loved you the way you loved her, probably wherever she is and whatever she is doing she is asking herself the very same questions."

"You believed?"

"yeah, and I believed you must come with me, on Andoria, because I'm sure you'll understand and know…and remember… her better this way."

_Enterprise DI.future._

Celian looked out from the window of the captain's office. More than 3 years. more than 3 years since she saw the last time her planet. She was quite happy, sure, and Clerin, who was now 10 years old, was…well, there were no words to describe what her niece felt. How she felt. But Celian was worried. If not about her feelings _(always her problematic feelings…) _, about the civil war. Sure, the war was over, but what did she leave? How she leave people? Honestly, she was scared. Very, very scared.

And exactly 3 years since she saw for the last time Malcolm. Well, it wasn't 3 years, it was more or less like than 230 years. But, counting the days…well, 1096 days are 3 years!

"How do you feel?"

Celian continued to look outside the window. She didn't responded immediately to her captain.

"Came back home is beautiful. But it's strange. Never felt this way with your own planet?"

"Celian, you know it's not your planet that make you fell this way, it's a certain lieutenant. I know it, too. I know you better than everybody else, you know."

"I always did."

"known that I know you or that your love for Malcolm will last until you'll see again?"

"it's impossible. Don't joke with me or my feelings, Jean Luc. Please. I suffered too much. And Edward too."

"I imagine how you felt when you caressed your belly, feeling your child inside you…his child. "

"he has his same grey eyes. God they are so beautiful…they was so beautiful…I meant so much for me, jean Luc. He was the light outside the tunnel. My light."

"Celian….it's time to found your light again. A friend owed me a favor or two, and he did me one. Go where your heart will take you."

_Past._

Reed opened his eyes. It was like they have been closed for years. He opened them and he saw his family's house,in Britain. The last thing he remembered, he was on Andoria, in one of the castle's rooms. He was alone in that room, and he listened a voice…a male voice…who told him to close his eyes, and so he did. And when he re-opened them, here he was. With his family. Sure, it was the samest thing. his parents weren't so happy of him to be in the Starfleet, but, after all those years, it seemed they have accepted it. But sure, he felt a certain disbelief. Something strange.like if something wasn't…

"everything's all right." He wasn't sure. Did it was a question or a simple statement? He reflected, inspiring her scent again and again. It was a statement, a magnificent one. Oh, sure it was. The most truly one, too.

"Sorry if it took me …us… so long to come." She said gently kissing him.

"you're here. This is the most important thing. But how? I heard something about rules…"

"rules are done to be broken" she said smiling at him with all her love.

"I'm glad you told that. I'm glad you came. I'm glad we're here. - he stopped for a minute than he looked again in her eyes – wait,wait…did you tell "it took **_us_** so long to come? You really told **_us?_** Who's with you?"

"You know, Malcolm Reed. To be a scientist you're…well, you're very silly. Have you ever know about consequences? Especially lovemaking consequences?"

"I love those consequences." He said kissing her again, this time more passionately.


End file.
